


blur

by madamadas



Series: monthly fics [2019] [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, it's subtle-ish but it's there i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamadas/pseuds/madamadas
Summary: the only ones both of you can clearly see are one another





	blur

The energy and mood of the party is contagious, and for once, you can’t help but have fun as you dance a little to the beat of the music.

But, as soon as you see Sylvain walking back toward you, a smile finds its way to your lips as you stop what you’re doing in order to meet him halfway.

Maybe it’s where you two are right now, but you find yourselves kissing so easily, and you’re a bit surprised at how easily you go along with it when you’re not usually the type to kiss him back so desperately in public.

Then again, everyone is here to have fun. 

No one really bats an eye—or maybe someone does, but neither of you care, so they don’t either—towards you two as the kiss deepens, to the point you need to cling onto your lover to ground yourself as you realize just how breathless you are in-between kisses.

It’s fine, though, you think to yourself when both of you part to catch your breaths; you like the state you seem to have left each other in. 

Out of breath, yes, but eager to start again, maybe even do more than just kissing.

He pulls you with him towards a nearby couch, one that’s miraculously empty as he sits down, but even with the space, he drags you to sit on his lap, sitting snugly against him and his semi-erect cock.

Even with clothes dividing you two, the fact you can somewhat feel him already, you can’t help the desire that’s running through you spike up in intensity.

Especially when he deliberately grinds himself against you, making you squeal and a chuckle escapes his lips at your action.

“It’s all for you, baby. Can’t help myself around you.” <strike>_Unbeknownst to you, he doesn’t know whether he’s talking about his obvious and innate desire, or the rapid-fast beating of his heart._</strike> “Wanna help me out?”

A bit flustered at the way he looks at you, you bring him back into a liplock, one he readily reciprocates, his arms wrapping around your waist in order to bring you closer and have you press against his body more snugly.

The two of you quickly lose yourselves with one another, tongues meeting one another and get tangled together as they lap and swirl against each other in your shared passion.

Hands wander, removing clothes—not fully, but just enough to part and be able to reach places most desired—and touching skin to skin, your lips only parting for needed air before they dive back to one another.

It’s passionate and desperate, but there are _ very _ rare moments where it’s like he’s kissing you like he just has to—

Your thoughts fade when he pulls his lips away from yours just as he grinds himself against you from below, his clothed erection prominent as it presses against you more prominently.

Neither of you say anything.

In the midst of the bustling party and its crowd, the two of you move and part enough clothes to open yourselves to one another, and within seconds, you’re slowly but surely lowering yourself down his cock. 

(Guess him preparing you “just in case” earlier on did have its merits.)

You don’t kiss him this time around, but instead nuzzle up to his neck, pressing a few kisses here and there as you continue to lower yourself more and more down his length, a notion that becomes a bit easier as he holds your hips, helping you lower yourself down, all while murmuring encouraging praises.

Soon enough, you’ve completely taken all of him inside you, and from where you’ve positioned your mouth, he can easily hear your little sighs of bliss as you take in how good he feels—like how he always does.

He rubs the skin of your hips wordlessly, and you know he’s letting you have all the time you need in order to get used to him, but frankly, the desire for more is just too strong, so as soon as you kiss him again, you’re already moving yourself up and down at a rather steady pace.

Closing your eyes, you just take in all of him, sighing and moaning ever so slightly in-between breaths every time you manage to rub the tip of his cock somewhere that just feels more euphoric than the others.

Even then, though, you can never find it. The places only your lover somehow manages to hit when he’s the one in charge.

Despite your discontent, you manage to bring yourself closer to a release, if your faster and harder pace is any other indication, and to your relief, he syncs with you, thrusting himself up, and up, and—

You clench around him with a scream, slumping against him as your orgasm racks your whole body with waves upon waves of pleasure. You try to ground yourself back to the present, but then, you feel the world shift.

Suddenly, your positions are reversed, with you underneath him, your legs spread open for him as you’re caged by his body.

Before you can say or do anything, he flashes you a grin just as he starts thrusting in and out of you, and you can barely hold back on your shaky moans and cries as he overstimulates you with each movement he makes.

You do all you can to keep yourself open for him, your legs involuntarily trying to close from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure racking your body, but you want more.

So much more—whatever he can give, and whatever you can take.

With what strength you still have in you, you drag him down for a kiss, swirling your tongue against his, coaxing groans out of him that are muffled by your lip lock as his pace somehow only gets more intense.

Only moreso as you come closer and closer to your releases, the two of you as intimately close as possible, desperate to find it together.

And you two do.

It comes to both of you hard, violent gasps escaping both your lips as you clench around him a second time as he’s already slack against you as he pumps his cum inside you, the fluids mixing together as your orgasms continue.

Neither of you care about the mess you’re both making as some of it drip out of you, some getting on your clothes, while some get on the couch that dawns upon your minds once again.

As your minds slowly clear, embarrassment should register within you for doing it so publicly.

But one kiss from him, both soft and desirous, tells you this isn’t over yet, and you only hold onto him as he carries you so easily in his arms, letting him take you wherever to continue this.

Somewhere easier to let loose and wild, you’d wager with a smile, as the two of you leave the party together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead LMAO just been really busy, i guess? june/july, worked a lot in prep for a two-weeks trip i had in the middle of june. august, been chill but suddenly had to move, so got busy again, and september, back to school, so i've been all over the place, haha! 
> 
> BUT with fe3h having come out, been really invested in it, despite not having a switch (saving up for one tho, ofc!), and just been SO invested in everyone, they really did good with writing (not counting dimi in GD route :/ LOL), so i'm planning to write more for the game in order to catch up with monthly fics, and just in general (def expect something for october, with inktober prompts or something similar), so if you're into fe, well, you're in luck!
> 
> anyways, onto the fic. i love sylvain, he's so interesting once you look past how he presents himself to be and actually read thru his supports. because honestly, it gleans more into him as a character, and i just love that. could say that the same for other characters, but sylv (and felix) is just a good case of you gotta do some of their supports to get to know them more, as there's more than meets the eye. also he hot


End file.
